Naruto Uchiha: The Next Gamer
by Chooch77
Summary: I have, through the course of my reading career, read many gamer Naruto fics, and many Uchiha Naruto fics. I have never, i just realized, read any that combined the two. Therefore, this is my attempt to write a fic that combines the two. Naruto/harem


**A/N: Yo! This is a new story from me. It is an Uchiha Naruto, but one version that I have never seen done before. This Uchiha Naruto is the GAMER!**

**Summary: Naruto is born an Uchiha. One day in his life, after the clan massacre, Naruto acquires the GAMER ability. He is also still the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. **

**Chapter 1**

Naruto yawned as he got up that day. He looked above him and saw **You slept in your Bed! HP and CP fully restored!**

Naruto blinked as he saw it but shrugged it off as he remembered what had happened yesterday. Yesterday, he had woken up with the same sign over top of him and had decided to laze around trying to figure it out instead of training that day.

After trying to dispel a Genjutsu that he finally deduced wasn't there after about an hour of attempts, Naruto finally accepted that his life was now just like that of a video game.

He had spent the rest of the day figuring out the mechanics of the game.

He eventually managed to find out his stats as well.

**Naruto Uchiha**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Academy Student (+50% experience to all skills up to level 10, +20% experience to character level up to level 10)**

**Level 1 EXP to next level: 1,000 (0%)**

**HP: 500**

**Chakra: 2500**

**STR: 15**

**STA: 30 (60)**

**DEX: 15 (35)**

**WIL: 30**

**INT: 10**

**CHA: 20 (40)**

**SPE: 30**

**STE: 40**

**CON: 30 (60)**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 40**

**Status: ? (+30 STA +30 CON, +?% experience to ?), ? (+20 CHA +20 DEX per level, +?% experience to ?), Quiet (-10% gains to reputation, +50% gains to [eavesdropping] skill, +50% gains to [assassination] skill, +50% gains to [sneak attack] skill, +50% gains to [pickpocket] skill, +10 STE per level), Natural Sharingan (one-tomoe) (+10 INT +10 WIS +10 WIL per level, +50% experience to [Sharingan] skill, +50% experience to [Genjutsu] skills, +50% experience to [dispel] skill, +50% experience to [observation] skill, +50% experience to [detection] skill, +50% experience to [decryption] skill, +50% experience to [taunt] skill, +50% experience to [encryption] skill)**

**Uchiha Naruto is near the bottom of the academy along with Shikamaru, due to preference to not stick out. He has decided to stay in the academy full term instead of try to test out twice. His past is shrouded in mysteries for him to uncover.**

Naruto had written it down on a sheet of paper in order for him to look at and decide what he was going to do about his skills. Naruto eventually looked at that sheet and made a training schedule for the day.

**9-10 PM: Chakra control**

**10-11 AM: Eavesdrop on Konoha civilians**

**11-12 AM: observe using Sharingan**

**12-1 PM: detection skill training**

**1-2 PM: Trap making training**

**2-3 PM: work on Fuinjutsu**

**3-4 PM: Work on physical endurance**

**4-5 PM: Henge training**

**5-6 PM: Substitution training**

**6-7 PM: work on introductory decryption files**

**7-9 PM: Jutsu training from Uchiha library**

**9-10 PM: elemental affinity**

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at the schedule that he had for the day.

It was 8:50 AM at that moment so he decided that he better go to the academy training field and work on leaf sticking exercise.

Naruto walked through the streets and finally got to one of the academy training fields that wasn't in use by the class and then had to pause as a screen came up.

**Congratulations! You have found Deserted Academy Training Ground, a place where you can train in relative peace, but are unable to help being spied on! EXP rewarded 1,000**

**Congratulations! You've leveled up.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: Academy Student (+50% experience to all skills up to level 10, +20% experience to character level up to level 10)**

**Level 2 EXP to next level: 2,000 (0%)**

**HP: 500**

**Chakra: 2500**

**STR: 15**

**STA: 30 (60)**

**DEX: 15 (55)**

**WIL: 30 (40)**

**INT: 10 (20)**

**CHA: 20 (60)**

**SPE: 30**

**STE: 40**

**CON: 30 (60)**

**WIS: 20 (30)**

**LUK: 40**

**Stat Points to Spend: 5**

**Status: ? (+30 STA +30 CON, +?% experience to ?), ? (+20 CHA +20 DEX, +20 CHA +20 DEX per level, +?% experience to ?), Quiet (-10% gains to reputation, +50% gains to [eavesdropping] skill, +50% gains to [assassination] skill, +50% gains to [sneak attack] skill, +50% gains to [pickpocket] skill, +10 STE per level), Natural Sharingan (one-tomoe) (+10 INT +10 WIS +10 WIL per level, +50% experience to [Sharingan] skill, +50% experience to [Genjutsu] skills, +50% experience to [dispel] skill, +50% experience to [observation] skill, +50% experience to [detection] skill, +50% experience to [decryption] skill, +50% experience to [taunt] skill, +50% experience to [encryption] skill)**

**Uchiha Naruto is near the bottom of the academy along with Shikamaru, due to preference to not stick out. He has decided to stay in the academy full term instead of try to test out twice. His past is shrouded in mysteries for him to uncover.**

Naruto looked at the Stat points that he got and decided to put all 5 into STR to make it to an even 20.

Naruto noticed the time and decided to start on the leaf sticking exercise and almost immediately after he placed the leaf on his head, another game window popped up.

**Congratulations! You have found the secret Konoha leaf sticking exercise, do you wish to learn?**

Naruto immediately said yes and noticed that another window popped up.

**Leaf Sticking exercise Level 1 (0% EXP needed to get to next level): A chakra control exercise. **

**Passively increased WIS by 50%.**

Naruto saw that and immediately checked his WIS and found that it was now 45 in the increased bracket instead of 30.

Naruto got back to training it and immediately a level up to it appeared that raised the WIS boost to 55%. Naruto checked just to make sure that it was working when he found that it had raised his WIS to 46.5.

After the hour was up, Naruto took a slight break to check what level he was in with the Leaf sticking exercise.

**Leaf Sticking Exercise Level 9 (8.61% EXP): A chakra control exercise.**

**Passively increases WIS by 95%.**

Naruto looked at his WIS and found that, sure enough, his WIS was now 58.5.

He then remembered about how he wanted to spend the next hour.

He went to one of the crowded restraunts and sat in the back only to find that he couldn't hear anything. He then shrugged and said, "[Eavesdropping]" remembering how many skills were active in his video games.

**Eavesdropping Activated!**

**Eavesdropping has increased a level! **

**Eavesdropping level 2 (0%): Use this skill to find out classified information or rumors that may be investigated for extra reward. **

**Passive range of 2 feet**

**Active range of 4 feet**

Naruto blinked at that as he figured out why he couldn't hear anything.

He then shrugged and spent the hour just listening in, not being caught.

**Eavesdropping level 18 (53.3%): Use this skill to find out classified information or rumors that may be investigated for a reward.**

**Passive range of 18 feet**

**Active range of 38 feet**

**Can differentiate between conversations.**

**Rumors:**

**Unhappy marriage**

**Haunted grounds**

**Miscellaneous jobs**

**Mission gone wrong (classified information)**

Naruto, out of curiosity, clicked on the mission gone wrong.

**Mission gone wrong- A Konoha Gennin team was cut down by a missing ninja near Wave Country. The Sensei was found mutilated and cut in half by a large cleaver. Main suspects are the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You might be able to use this information against your future sensei. **

Naruto then clicked on one of the rumors.

**Unhappy marriage- There is a rumor that Hyuuga Hinana is in a bad marriage with a noble in Konoha. Find out about this closer and you might be able to get blackmail on the noble for future use.**

Naruto blinked at that and figured out that rumors were pretty useful.

Naruto then remembered the next step that he was supposed to do.

He was going to do this.

"Sharingan," Naruto muttered out as the signature red eyes of the Uchiha appeared in his eyes.

**Sharingan activated!**

**One tomoe Sharingan Level 1 (0% EXP): Allows for 10 extra levels of observation when active. Gives 10 level increase to detection, decryption, and dispel skills. Extra 10 levels to all Genjutsu. +100% EXP to all ninjutsu and taijutsu skills. +200% EXP to all Genjutsu skills. **

Naruto had, at that point, figured out that Observation was a skill and said, "Observe."

**Observe activated!**

**Observe Level 1 (0% EXP): Allows for you to see a description of an object, situation, or person. **

Naruto just spent an hour with the observe and the Sharingan on and just looking at different people in order to get levels in both areas.

At the end of the hour, his stats looked like this:

**One tomoe Sharingan Level 24 (65.8% EXP): Allows for 20 extra levels of observation when active. Gives 20 level increase to detection, decryption, and dispel skills. Extra 14 levels to all Genjutsu. +100% EXP to all ninjutsu and taijutsu skills. +200% EXP to all Genjutsu skills. **

**Observe Level 46 (25.2% EXP): Allows you to see an in depth description of an object that includes a list of the best uses for it. Allows you to see all of the bonus objectives on a mission. Allows you to pick up on a situation. Allows you to see the title, level, stats, status, name, and background of a character. **

Naruto was very pleased with his progress in those two areas. He knew that it was time to go onto the next one though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, his detection skill was at level 19, trap making skill at 29, fuinjutsu skill at 39, physical endurance was at 47, henge was at 39, substitution at 41, decryption at 13, and elemental affinity unlocked with 5 levels gained.

His detection skill could now watch for traps, Genjutsu, or notify him of anything that was out of place. However, with how low level it was, he could only detect the more obvious ones. By the Shinobi rank guidelines, this placed him at mid-gennin.

His trap making had grown a lot. He had learned of several new traps as well as found out that he had a skill called 'discover' which allowed him to make skills. He had used it to discover several new traps. This brought his trap making to high Gennin standards.

He had progressed massively in his fuinjutsu hour. For the first 20 times, he discovered new basic recipes for scrolls and then he had just done them repeatedly for about five levels before discovering some of the more advanced ones. This had brought his Fuinjutsu up to sealing adept. It did not use the ranking system as many did not even go into fuinjutsu.

Physical endurance, henge, and substitution were all unranked as the three were always taken for granted by ninja, so were overlooked.

His elemental affinity, however, was at Jonin level simply because he had it. He was a natural strong wind element according to the exercise and the game, which meant that everything was ten times the amount that it should be if it was just regular. Plus, that meant that every level bonus was also multiplied by ten and every wind jutsu was now ten times as strong.

He also had a new status:

**Natural strong wind affinity: increase damage, range, and control of all wind element jutsu by 1000%. EXP gain of 10x to all wind element ninjutsu. **

Naruto was in awe of the status that he had been given by the game.

Throughout it all, Naruto had noticed that to the latter part the skills were levelling slower and he was having a lot more trouble getting the latter levels.

Now if only he could get the god forsaken clone jutsu for graduation next week!

**Done! I know I went a lot into the status, but it was necessary in order to set the stage as well as pinpoint the exact differences between cannon Naruto and Uchiha Naruto. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
